marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Azari
Azari T'Challa T'Chacka Evan is the son of T'Challa and Ororo Munroe. Azari is also the the prince of Wakanda, a small, xenophobic African nation. Biography ''Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow His parents were mentioned as "The King" and "his Queen". Has the power to concentrate electricity (from his mother) and has natural instincts (from his father). Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Azari is a very powerful mutant who possesses superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, senses, an accelerated healing factor, immunity, electrogenesis, electrokinesis, etc.; all of his powers were inherited from both of his parents, Black Panther and Storm respectively. **'Superhuman Strength:' Azari possesses far more strength than normal humans; for example, he is strong enough to lift approximately 800 lbs. **'Superhuman Durability:' Azari possesses far more durability than normal humans; as his skin, bone and muscle tissues are denser and harder than a normal human's and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. He can even withstand tremendous impact force, without displaying signs of injury or discomfort. **'Superhuman Speed:' Azari possesses far more speed than normal humans; for example, he is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any olympic athlete and is capable of out-running moving vehicles. He can even attack faster than the human eye can see. **'Superhuman Agility:' Azari possesses far more agility than normal humans; as his agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are far greater than olympic athletes. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Azari possesses far more reflexes than normal humans; as his reaction time is superior to that of any olympic athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Azari possesses far more stamina than normal humans; for example, he can exert himself for several hours without any rest and before displaying any signs of fatigue. He can even hold his breath for 6 minutes when he is under water. **'Superhuman Senses:' Azari possesses far more senses than normal humans; for example, he can see over hundreds of feet away as if it is right in front of his face. He can hear with amazing clarity distance and even frequencies outside normal range. His sense of smell enables him to recognize individuals or objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can even track a target by scent and track them to the exact location. ***'Night Vision:' Azari can see clearly in the dark. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Azari is able to heal/regenerate much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans; as he is able to regenerate injured tissue and brain cells to an extraordinary degree, heal broken bones and torn muscles. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due ti Azari's accelerated healing factor; he is immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, drugs, poisons, toxins, radiation, disorders, diseases, disabilities, etc. **'Electrogenesis:' Azari can generate, create and project electricity from both his hands or his entire body. **'Electrokinesis:' Azari can manipulate electricity; his electricity can even take the form of an actual panther and make it seem like it's alive. Abilities *'Multilingual:' Azari is capable of fluently speaking English and Xhosa. Relationships *Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Ally and mentor. **T'Challa/Black Panther - Father; deceased. **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Ally. *Ororo Munroe/Storm - Mother. *Young Avengers **James Rogers - Friend, ally and team leader. **Henry Pym Jr. - Friend, ally and teammate. **Toruun - Friend, ally and teammate. **Francis Barton - Ally and teammate. *Ultron - Enemy and attempted killer; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *Earth-555326 (1 film) **Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow'' (First appearance) - Dempsey M. Pappion Trivia *Despite Azari being a pure-blooded Wakandan; he speaks with an american accent. *Azari was likely named after his great-grandfather; "Azzuri the Wise". *Azari's second and third names, "T'Challa" and "T'Chacka"; were likely named after his father and grandfather respectively. Category:Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow characters Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:Heroes Category:Wakandans Category:African-Americans Category:Earth-555326 Mutants Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Electricity Generation‎ Category:Characters with Electricity Manipulation‎ Category:Earth-555326